Two Stalkers
by Cocoa2795
Summary: Sepuluh tahun aku selalu mengikutimu, mengamatimu dari jauh. Hanya dengan memandangmu itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak meminta lebih, aku hanya meminta agar kelak kau menyadari kehadiranku dan perasaanku padamu. BL/ SasuNaru/ Story made by : uzumaki 'namikaze' piiu-chan.
**Author:** **uzumaki 'namikaze' piiu-chan.**

 **Ranting: T.**

 **Genre: Romance.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, ide milik Uzumaki 'namikaze' piiu-chan. Saya selaku Cocoa2795 tidak mendapatkan keuntungan sama sekali. Hanya mempublish-kan cerita milik author di atas dan murni permintaan dia.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC.**

* * *

.

.

.

Sebuah senyuman muncul dari balik bibir tipis ranum serupa cherry milik pemuda _blonde_ dengan perawakan tidak begitu tinggi, berkulit tan dan bermanik biru, sebiru batu _sapphire_. Biru lautnya memperhatikan sebuah objek yang sudah jutaan kali ia lihat tanpa merasa bosan. Dia yang dapat bernapas, bergerak, berbicara, tersenyum dan melakukan hal manusiawi lainnya. Seseorang yang selalu bersinar meskipun berada di tempat paling gelap sekalipun.

Bola mata Naruto setia mengikuti gerakan remaja berkulit putih pucat itu, ke kanan maupun ke kiri. Objek itu bergerak bebas. Mengiringi alunan lagu yang melantun dari sebuah tape yang berada tidak jauh di sudut ruangan. Menari dengan hentakan-hentakan yang selaras dengan _beat_ musik. Berputar, menunduk, melompat. Begitu banyak lagi gerakan yang tidak bisa diuraikan. Gerakan-gerakan indah yang mampu memukau Naruto.

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu menghentikan tariannya saat musik berhenti berputar. Terlihat dia terengah-engah dengan beberapa butir keringat menetes dari dahinya menuruni wajah hingga ke lehernya. Tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia bangga dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Dia rasa gerakan tadi cukup berhasil. Mungkin…

Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya. Bersembunyi di balik dinding ketika objek yang dilihatnya tadi keluar ruangan. Senyum masih melekat di bibirnya, tidak berkurang sedikitpun meski pemuda _raven_ tadi sudah hilang dari jarak pandangnya.

Ini adalah kegiatan rutin yang selalu Naruto jalankan. Kegiatan yang dilakukannya tadi, sebenarnya tidak ada manfaat apa-apa baginya. Hanya saja, kegiatan 'mengintip' sosok tadi seakan sudah menjadi kebutuhannya. Dia tidak pernah melewatkan sekalipun kesempatan untuk memandangi sosok dengan manik mata hitam malam yang menari tadi meskipun hanya dari jendela kecil.

"Naruto..."

Sebuah panggilan tiba-tiba, berhasil membuat pemuda _blonde_ itu terlonjak. Dia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat seorang pemuda di belakangnya. Pemuda yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama berada di Universitas ini. Universitas Konoha.

"Kiba! kau membuatku terkejut!" Seru Naruto lalu menghela nafas lega.

Sebelumnya dia mengira seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi adalah pemuda yang baru saja dilihatnya. Jika benar seperti itu, maka habislah dia.

"Kau mengintip Sasuke lagi?" Tebak Kiba tepat sasaran. Pemuda dengan rambut coklat itu sudah hafal diluar kepala kebiasaan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Bukan mengintip. Hanya melihat," bantah Naruto. Kemudian menjatuhkan bokongnya di sebuah kursi panjang yang memang tersedia di sana.

"Bukan mengintip katamu? Kau melihatnya secara diam-diam, dan dari jendela itu pula. Apa namanya kalau bukan mengintip?" Naruto terdiam. Apa yang Kiba katakan memang benar, dan seharusnya ia tidak perlu mengelak sementara temannya sudah tahu tentang perasaannya.

"Apa aku seperti penguntit?" Naruto melirik Kiba yang duduk di sampingnya dan bertanya pelan.

Kiba menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Maksudmu untuk sepuluh tahun lebih ini? Kau mengikutinya kemanapun. Melihat dan memperhatikannya diam-diam, Kau memang sudah seperti seorang penguntit."

Naruto meringis pelan dengan jawaban Kiba. Pemuda dengan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya itu duduk termangu. Lelaki pirang itu sadar betul bahwa tidak seharusnya ia terus melakukan hal ini. Selalu mengikuti kemanapun Sasuke pergi. Bahkan ia juga mengikuti dimana Sasuke bersekolah. Sampai sekarang, Naruto selalu berusaha untuk bisa berada satu atap sekolah dengan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak lelah, Naruto?" Pemuda _blonde_ itu menoleh, menatap Kiba tak mengerti. "Maksudku, apakah kau akan terus seperti ini? memperhatikannya secara diam-diam?" lanjut Kiba begitu tahu temannya tak paham dengan maksudnya.

Naruto tertawa kecil sebelum berujar, "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kau ingin aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya?" Kiba mengangguk cepat membuat Naruto memandangnya horror.

"Kau bercanda? aku pria, dan dia juga pria, apa kau lupa itu Kiba? Dan Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu ratusan kali. Berada dekat dengannya, membuatku seakan menjadi sebuah kapas yang rapuh, yang siap dibawa terbang angin hingga hilang. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berbicara atau melakukan apapun begitu di depan dia, dan kau menyuruhku untuk mengakui perasaanku padanya?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. "Aku bisa mati sebelum melakukannya."

Dengusan pelan terdengar dari Kiba, "Oh ayolah Naru, hubungan sesama jenis sudah jadi hal biasa di sini. Kau selalu mencoba untuk berada dekat dengannya, lalu kenapa tidak mencoba untuk menyatakannya?"

Kiba sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir Naruto, sebegitu gugupkah ia jika sudah berhadapan dengan si bungsu Uchiha? Apa sahabat pirangnya ini hanya akan terus menatap sosok Uchiha dari jauh tanpa mencoba mengikis jarak antara mereka berdua?

"Berada jauh darinya malah akan semakin membuatku tak berdaya. Aku akan seperti kehilangan arah. Aku tak tahu aku dimana, aku seperti kehilangan akal. Aku sudah terlanjur bergantung padanya." Jelas Naruto dengan mata menerawang. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Hatinya berdegup tak karuan. "Itu sebabnya aku lebih memilih berada di dekatnya. Paling tidak aku akan mendapat sedikit kekuatan ketika melihatnya," Lanjut Naruto dengan tersenyum.

Kiba menghela napasnya berat, melihat sahabatnya seperti itu membuatnya prihatin. Bagaimana bisa seseorang mencintai dengan cara seperti itu? hanya memandangnya dari jauh, mereka begitu dekat namun juga begitu jauh.

"Lalu sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Bahkan kau tidak berusaha untuk membuatnya melihatmu. Apa kau akan terus menunggu tanpa melakukan apapun?"

"Sampai kapan? Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu," Kiba menatap datar Naruto yang mengulas senyum kekanak-kanakan. Pemuda pirang itu segera bangkit dan mengusap air mata yang telah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya yang siap jatuh, "Ne, Kiba. Kita masih ada kelas," Naruto berujar pelan, berharap hal itu mampu membuat Kiba tidak menyudutkannya lagi tentang perasaannya terhadap Sasuke.

Malam kian larut, bulan bertengger kokoh di langit dengan penuh. Pantulan bayang-bayang bulan terlihat dari kedua mata Naruto. Saat ini Naruto berdiri di balkon di luar kamarnya. Menengadah melihat bulan dengan jutaan benda-benda kecil di sekelilingnya.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya lurus ke depan. Melihat sebuah rumah, tepat di seberang rumahnya. Memandang sebuah kamar yang segaris lurus dengan kamarnya. Lampu di kamar itu masih menyala. Menandakan pemiliknya belum tidur.

Senyum lagi-lagi mengembang dari bibir Naruto saat melihat bayangan yang bergerak di balik tirai kamar itu. siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang sama yang dilihatnya tadi siang. Uchiha Sasuke, terbukti bukan jika Naruto selalu mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun? Bahkan rumah pun berdekatan. Tapi untuk rumah ini bukan atas kehendak Naruto sendiri. memang sejak lahir Naruto sudah tinggal di sini. Dan untuk Sasuke? Dia pindahan. Kira-kira dua belas tahun yang lalu, saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Bayangan itu kembali bergerak. tapi kemudian berhenti. Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba menegang. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto merasa jika bayangan itu berhenti tepat segaris lurus dengannya. Naruto khawatir bagaimana jika orang itu tahu jika ia memperhatikannya? Tapi kekhawatiran Naruto tidak berlanjut. Lampu di kamar itu telah padam. Itu berarti pemiliknya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke sudah tidur.

" _Oyasumi_ Sasuke. Semoga mimpimu indah," Naruto berbisik pelan sebelum dia berbalik masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Lampu kamar itu kini padam, mengiringi pemuda pirang itu untuk tidur.

...

Suara gaduh terdengar dari arah luar kelas Naruto. Tapi itu tidak mengejutkannya, Naruto menatap Kiba yang saat itu sedang berada di kelas dengannya.

"Sepertinya dia datang," ujar Kiba sebelum menoleh ke arah Naruto dan melihat sahabatnya itu mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul, "Kenapa kau tersenyum? Dia tidak datang untukmu, seharusnya kau sedih." Sebelah alis remaja coklat itu terangkat. Lagi, ia tidak mengerti dengan temannya yang satu ini.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar kelas. Terlihat beberapa gadis telah berjajar rapi di depan pintu. Siap menyambut seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan lewat. Seseorang yang sangat popular. Seseorang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Seperti biasa, Uchiha Sasuke atau yang sering gadis-gadis itu panggil dengan sebutan _Ice prince_ akan melewati kelas Naruto. Hanya sebatas lewat, karena pria itu akan menemui seseorang di kelas sebelah. Bukan menemui seorang gadis, melainkan sahabatnya. Dan gadis-gadis centil itu akan berteriak saat Sasuke lewat. Gadis-gadis itu sangat tergila-gila pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak, pemuda dengan perwakan tinggi, kulit seputih salju, bermata hitam bak batu _onix_ dan berwajah tampan diatas rata-rata, tajir pula. Siapa yg tidak akan tergila-gila.

"Dia memang tidak datang untukku, tapi setidaknya aku bisa melihat wajahnya," Kata Naruto.

Tepat setelah Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke lewat. Sangat terlihat jika Sasuke merasa terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan gila gadis-gadis itu. Saat Sasuke tepat berada di depan pintu kelas Naruto, Sasuke sempat melihat ke arahnya. Hanya sekilas, sebentar. Tapi itu berhasil membuat jantung Naruto berdegup keras.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naru..?" Tanya Kiba. Dia melihat tadi Sasuke sempat melempar tatapannya pada Naruto. Dan jujur saja Kiba khawatir kalau Naruto pingsan di tempat.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menatap Kiba, "Aku baik. Meskipun jantungku sempat berdetak lebih cepat." Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Naruto yang menyengir lebar dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

...

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Shikamaru saat melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di depannya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh menemui sahabatku?" Sasuke balas melempar pertanyaan.

Shikamaru tertawa kecil, "Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu apa tujuanmu kesini."

Anak bungsu dari klan Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis, sesuatu yang jarang sekali dia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Bernapas dan sesekali mengorek telinganya. Jujur, teriakan-teriakan gadis-gadis tadi sempat menyiksa gendang telinganya. Meskipun begitu, meskipun dia terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan gadis itu, dia tetap akan menemui Shikamaru setiap hari. Bukan karena apa, tapi untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana dengannya? Kau sudah melihat keadaannya 'kan? Apa dia baik?" Tanya Shikamaru membuka pembicaraan setelah sempat beberapa saat hening.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, "Sepertinya begitu. Aku tidak melihat cacat sedikitpun di tubuhnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu yang di dalam. Maksudku keadaan jiwanya, aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja," Jawab Sasuke.

"Tsk, kau ini aneh meski terkadang aku kagum padamu, tapi kadang aku juga merutukimu. Sudah lama kau seperti ini Sasuke. Tidak bisakah kau mengambil langkah pasti?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu menghampirinya. Tersenyum yang menurut gadis itu sendiri manis. "Pagi Sasuke-kun," sapa gadis itu.

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin "Kau kesini untuk bertemu denganku, 'kan? Kau sudah makan? Maukah kau menemaniku makan?"

Shikamaru melihat adegan di depan matanya itu dengan tatapan jengah. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu, Sakura dengan centilnya seolah dia akrab dengan Sasuke. Padahal kenyataannya tidak sama sekali.

"Aku sudah makan." Shikamaru tertawa kecil melihatnya temannya membalas Sakura dengan datar dan dingin. Cukup puas setelah melihat ekspresi kecewa Sakura.

"Kalau begitu temani aku.." Rengek Sakura. Kali ini Shikamaru berpura-pura akan muntah mendengar nada bicara Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari tingkah Shikamaru langsung menghadiahi pemuda dengan rambut model nanas itu _deathglare_ -nya.

"Tapi.." Sasuke akan menolak lagi, namun setelah melihat ekspresi Sakura yang berubah muram, Sasuke jadi tidak tega. "Baiklah. Ingat! Hanya menemanimu makan. Tidak ada yang lain!"

Sakura mengangguk antusias. Shikamaru menatap Sasuke cengo. Kemudian menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Shikamaru sebagai petanda dia menang kali ini.

Tak mau ambil pusing lagi, Shikamaru hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. " _Mondekusai..._ "

Sasuke dan Sakura bersama-sama keluar dari kelas. Hampir semua gadis-gadis tadi menatap Sakura dengan tatapan iri, cemburu, bahkan marah. Beberapa diantara mereka berbisik-bisik menyindir Sakura. Tapi Sakura bermuka tebal, dia tidak peduli dengan anggapan orang-orang. Malah dia dengan sengaja mengamit lengan Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Sakura tapi Sakura bergeming tidak mau melepaskannya.

Saat Sasuke dan Sakura lewat di depan kelas Naruto, tanpa sengaja pemuda pirang itu sedang melihat keluar. Dan hasilnya Naruto melihat mereka berdua. Sasuke sempat melihat lagi ke arah Naruto, tapi Naruto segera membuang muka. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat keterkejutan di wajahnya.

"Naru..." Panggil Kiba lirih. Kali ini Kiba yakin Naruto terluka melihat itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kiba." Pemuda pirang itu memberikan senyum lebarnya sebelum beranjak dari duduknya. "Maaf tapi aku mau ke toilet dulu, kau tidak perlu mengantarku Kiba, aku bisa sendiri." Naruto menepuk pundak Kiba untuk menahan temannya untuk tidak perlu menemaninya. Pemuda pirang itu melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu kelas.

Kiba menghela nafas pelan, pemuda pencinta anjing itu tahu betul kebiasaan sahabatnya. Naruto pasti bersembunyi untuk menyembunyikan raut sedih serta air matanya.

Semakin hari berita itu semakin menyebar. Berita antara kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura. Tentu saja berita itu mudah menyebar. Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama orang berpengaruh di Universitas ini. Sasuke adalah dancer nomer satu di Universitas ini sedangkan Sakura adalah gadis yang digilai banyak pria. Tidak heran banyak yang membicarakan keduanya. Bahkan foto mereka saat itu pun sudah menyebar. Foto saat Sakura mengamit lengan Sasuke waktu itu.

Kiba berlarian di sepanjang koridor. Dia ingin segera menemui Naruto. Saat ini Kiba khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke digosipkan dekat dengan seorang gadis. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Gadis itu adalah Sakura. Entah mengapa Kiba merasa gossip yang beredar kali ini akan mempengaruhi Naruto.

Di bawah pohon, di belakang kampus, Kiba menemukan sosok Naruto yang sedang duduk di sana. Dengan telinga yang tersumbat _headset_ dan mata yang tertutup. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto habis menangis. Tapi dengan raut wajah Naruto, Kiba bisa menebak bahwa Naruto tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kiba dengan suara sedikit keras. Takut Naruto tidak mendengarnya.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, menatap datar Kiba yang berdiri di depannya. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah menyadari kedatangan Kiba dari tadi. Tapi dia enggan untuk bangun. Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Naruto, Kiba melepas _headset_ Naruto dengan paksa lalu duduk di sampingnya, "Aku bertanya, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kiba mengulang pertanyaannya dengan sedikit keras dan tegas.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto pura-pura bodoh.

Kiba menghela napasnya. Keadaan seperti ini, keadaan dimana Naruto mulai pura-pura bodoh semakin menyakinkannya bahwa Naruto tidak baik-baik saja. Pasti Naruto sudah mendengar berita itu, dan mungkin itu sebabnya Naruto menyendiri di belakang kampus.

"Berita itu tidak benar. Kau yakin dengan itu 'kan?" Tanya Kiba. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan lemah. Manik coklat Kiba berkilat tajam, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Bukankah sebelum-sebelumnya kau begitu santai menghadapi desas-desus seperti itu? kenapa kau sekarang menjadi seperti ini?"

Pemuda pirang itu beranjak dari duduknya dan memandang kedua sepatunya yang menendang-nendang tanah. "Aku tidak tahu, aku ingin tidak mempercayai berita itu. Tapi aku belum menemukan bukti yang kuat untuk mematahkan berita itu."

"Sejak kapan kau butuh bukti? Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah mencari bukti tentang kebenaran gosip-gosip itu?" Kiba menatap tajam sosok Naruto yang tertunduk.

"Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan _statement_ apa-apa, 'kan? Dia tidak mebantah ataupun mengiyakan. Sebelumnya dia langsung membantah berita itu. Itu yang membuatku tenang, tapi kali ini tidak. Dia diam. Dan hal itu berarti ada dua kemungkinan. Benar dan salah. Aku tidak tahu yang mana," Jawab Naruto melemah di akhir kalimatnya.

Kiba terdiam, membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Sebelumnya memang Sasuke selalu membantah gosip-gosip yang beredar. Tapi kali ini tidak, sama sekali tidak ada suara dari Sasuke.

"Aku pergi dulu, ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan sebelum kakinya melangkah. Kiba menahan salah satu lengan Naruto dan membuat manik biru itu menatapnya. "Mau ku antar?" Naruto menggeleng lemah, menolak tawaran Kiba. "Kau yakin?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus kau temani kemanapun, Kiba. Terimakasih atas tawaranmu. Tapi kali ini aku akan pergi sendiri. Jaa.." Pamit Naruto.

Kiba memandang punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh. Sosok sahabatnya itu terlihat rapuh hingga kadang Kiba sempat berfikir bahwa sosok itu bisa kapan saja retak sebelum berubah menjadi debu dan terbawa angin. Terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi begitulah yang Kiba rasakan.

...

Naruto berjalan tanpa semangat, dia berbohong. Tidak ada yang akan dia kerjakan. Dia berbohong pada Kiba untuk menghindari setiap petanyaan remaja itu. Dia tidak ingin terombang-ambing dengan semua gosip-gosip itu. Pertanyaan Kiba hanya akan membuatnya seakan semakin terjerat dalam arus yang membawanya entah kemana.

Langkah Naruto terhenti. Napasnya tercekat saat melihat sesuatu, tidak, bukan sesuatu melainkan seseorang yang tidak ingin dilihatnya. Ah... bukan juga seseorang, tapi dua orang. Sasuke dan Sakura, keduanya sedang duduk tidak begitu jauh dari jarak pandangnya. Walau begitu Naruto tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Detik kemudian Naruto harus mencari sesuatu untuk membantunya tetap berdiri. Badannya terasa berat saat matanya melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berciuman. Mereka berdua BERCIUMAN di depan matanya! tidak kuat lagi Naruto akhirnya terjatuh. Pemuda pirang itu tertunduk dan menahan napasnya yang sebentar lagi pasti akan mengeluarkan isak tangis. Namun bukan isak tangis yang keluar, justru suara tawa kecil yang terdengar pelan dan menyayat.

Setelah mendapatkan kembali tenaganya, Naruto mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan berbalik menjauh. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke menyadari keberadaannya disana, langkahnya yang pelan mulai berubah menjadi tempo lari. Tatapan yang mengabur membuat Naruto tahu bahwa kini air mata sudah membasahi pipinya. Tak ada isakan tak ada suara tangis, hanya tepukan tak berirama dari sepasang sepatu kanvas miliknya. Naruto kembali tertawa pelan, mungkin kondisinya ini termasuk dalam mati rasa hingga ia sampai menangis dalam diam seperti ini.

Atap kampus, pemilik mata biru itu nyatanya berlari ke sana. Langkah yang tanpa sadar membawanya ke tempat ini. Naruto bersandar pada dinding sebelum merosot dan terduduk dengan air mata yang masih menganak sungai di pipinya. Di belakang dinding, tempat yang berlawanan dengan pintu atap berada, tempat teraman yang bisa dia gunakan. Sangat jarang ada yang datang dan kalau pun ada yang datang, mereka tidak akan melihat sosoknya yang saat ini Naruto yakin sangat menyedihkan. Naruto menekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluknya. Sinar matahari yang terhalang oleh dinding di belakangnya serta suara isakan tangis yang mulai terdengar semakin memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang merapuh.

"Kenapa.. mencintaimu harus sesakit ini, Sasuke.." Gumam Naruto disela-sela tangisnya. "Aku tidak pernah menuntut apa-apa darimu, tapi kenapa.." Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena terlalu menangis dengan hebat.

Naruto mencoba menghentikan tangisnya. Tapi tidak bisa. Semakin berusaha menghentikannya, semakin deras itu pula air matanya. Naruto memukul-mukul dada kirinya. Berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit di dadanya. Tapi nihil, rasa sakit itu tetap ada.

"Sakit…" Rintih Naruto dengan menekan dada kirinya. Bayangan Sasuke dan Sakura memenuhi otaknya, "Siapa yang akan menyangka, ternyata sesakit ini... Sasuke..." Desis Naruto sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Sampai tanpa sadar, Naruto melukai bibirnya sendiri. Naruto mengusap darah yang berasal dari bibirnya dengan kasar. "Bahkan aku tidak sadar jika bibirku terluka," Kata Naruto Lagipula.. kenapa aku jadi seperti seorang gadis begini.. hahaha menjijikan." Naruto kembali memukul dada kirinya dan menangis. Menangis hingga ia merasa tidak ada lagi air mata yang bisa keluar.

...

Sasuke berjalan tergesa, menyusuri koridor yang sangat sering dia lewati. Bahkan lebih sering daripada melewati koridor menuju kelasnya. Dia ingin ke sana. Ke kelas itu, dia ingin mencari tahu apakah pemuda itu ada di sana. Mencari tahu apakah dia baik-baik saja.

Sosok Sakura datang dan menghalangi langkah Sasuke. Dia tersenyum yang menurut Sasuke itu adalah senyum yang memuakkan. "Kau ingin menemuiku, Suke?" lagi-lagi Sakura menanyakan hal yang sangat tidak berguna. Dia terlalu percaya diri.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku Sakura," Kata Sasuke dingin. Sungguh saat ini dia sedang terburu-buru. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat meladeni Sakura.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana, Suke? Bukankah kau ingin menemuiku? Aku sudah ada di depanmu sekarang." Sakura masih setia pada tempatnya berdiri dan senyumnya masih merekah. Jujur saja senyum yang Sakura berikan padanya sedikit memberikan perasaan dingin pada Sasuke.

Pemuda dengan marga Uchiha itu menatap Sakura jengah. Dia menyesal selama ini telah berlaku terlalu baik pada gadis itu. Hingga Sakura menjadi manja dan bersikap seolah-olah dia adalah pacarnya. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan pada gadis di depannya itu. Sama sekali tidak. "Aku mau menemui kekasihku, kau puas?" Jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, "kekasihmu? Heh, memangnya siapa kekasihmu? Aku ini kekasihmu, Suke." Gadis merah muda itu berniat menggandeng Sasuke, namun pemuda _raven_ itu menepis tangannya.

Sasuke menatap manik hijau Sakura tajam. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Sakura. Selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman. Tidak lebih!"

Sakura kini tertawa kecil namun cukup mengerikan dibanding dengan wajah cantiknya. "Teman? Aku tidak salah dengar Sasuke? Kau menganggapku sebagai teman? Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kenyataannya memang seperti itu," Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Kau!" desis Sakura geram. "Lalu bagaimana dengan ciuman itu? kau anggap itu apa, huh?!" Teriakan keras Sakura menarik perhatian mereka yang berada di koridor.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau yang memaksaku, Sakura. Apa kau lupa bagaimana aku mencoba menolakmu waktu itu?"

Tangan Sakura terangkat ke udara, bersiap untuk menampar Sasuke. Tapi rencananya gagal karena seseorang telah menangkap tangannya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Shika! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Shikamaru. Tapi Shikamaru tidak berniat melepaskannya samasekali, lelaki berambut nanas itu justru mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke kemudian menarik paksa tangan Sakura. Menyeret Sakura pergi dari hadapan Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dan makian yang Sakura lontarkan padanya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis begitu mengerti dengan maksud Shikamaru. Sahabatnya itu tahu apa yang terjadi dan mendukung apa yang akan dilakukannya. Sasuke tidak ingin membuang waktu. Dia kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Menuju kelas itu. Kelas dimana seseorang yg menjadi fokusnya biasa berada.

...

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Sasuke? Kau menanyakan siapa? Naruto?" Tanya Kiba heran saat Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan langsung memberondongnya dengan pertanyan dimana Naruto.

"Kau tahu dimana dia?" Tanya Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Kiba menggeleng meskipun masih diliputi keheranan, "Sudah dua hari dia tidak masuk. Aku tidak tahu dimana dia. Ponselnya juga tidak aktif," Jawab Kiba.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Kemudian melesat pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Kiba yang keheranan. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dimana Naruto? Apa sebabnya hingga Naruto menghilang? Dan kenapa bisa Sasuke menanyakan Naruto? Dia kira selama ini Sasauke tidak memperhatikan Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi sepertinya Naru... kau berhasil membuat Sasuke melihatmu," Gumam Kiba sendirian.

...

Naruto menatap kosong riak air danau yang disebabkan oleh beberapa kapal kecil yang lewat. Entah kenapa dua hari ini dia sangat menyukai melihat air itu. Air yang terkadang tenang tapi juga terkadang bergelombang. Seperti saat ini.

Dua hari. Ya, dua hari berlalu setelah peristiwa itu. Peristiwa yang sebenarnya tidak ingin diingat oleh Naruto. Tapi sama seperti kasus sebelumnya. Semakin dia berusaha melupakannya, peristiwa itu semakin terpatri jelas di otaknya. Sungguh itu sangat menyiksa batin Naruto. Dan oleh Karena itu, dia bolos kuliah agar tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke maupun Sakura.

Matahari sebentar lagi tenggelam kembali ke peraduannya. Tapi Naruto, sedikitpun tidak ada niat meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia masih betah disana, meskipun sudah duduk di sana beberapa jam tanpa melakukan apapun. Naruto tidak merasa bosan. Sampai saat Naruto merasakan sesuatu mencengkram bahunya. Dia segera menoleh kebelakang dan sedikit mendongak. Naruto terkejut setelah mengetahui siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang membuatnya jatuh hati dan pria yang juga membuatnya patah hati.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," Ucap Sasuke dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Naruto segera berdiri. Menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang dia sendiri bingung mengartikannya. "Ap- apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sas-Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto setelah terlepas dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Aku mencarimu. Seharian penuh aku mencarimu, Naruto," Jawab Sasuke dengan masih terengah-engah. "Aku hampir gila karenamu."

Kening Naruto semakin berkerut, "Mencariku? Untuk apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Dia mulai bisa mengatur napasnya. Tanpa seijin Naruto, Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat seakan takut Naruto akan menghilang darinya, lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke lembut. Pemuda pirang itu sempat terkejut saat dipeluk Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk sekedar menolak pelukan itu. "Aku khawatir, sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Naru." Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Naruto.

"Sasuke.." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Kau bingung, hum? Kau terkejut kenapa aku seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk pelan. Lagi-lagi dia tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. "Kau berpikir selama ini aku mengacuhkanmu? Tidak menyadari kehadiranmu?" lagi Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum lembut lalu mencium kening pemuda pirang di depannya. "Aku mencintaimu Naruto."

Naruto tersentak mendengarnya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Sasuke mencintainya? Bagiamana bisa? "Apa? Sasuke.. aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku memperhatikanmu diam-diam selama ini Naruto. Kau tidak menyadari itu? Aku tahu kau selalu memperhatikanku dari jauh. Kau selalu mengintipku ketika aku sedang latihan. Bahkan aku tahu kau selalu ada disampingku semenjak kita sekolah dasar."

Naruto kembali terkejut dengan pengakuan Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ternyata selama ini Sasuke menyadari semuanya.

"Kau tahu... Aku melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Aku melihat dan memperhatikanmu diam-diam. Semua orang berpikir setiap hari aku menemui Shikamaru. Tapi sebenarnya tidak Naruto. Menemui Shikamaru hanya alasanku saja. Kelasnya ada disebelahmu, 'kan? Tujuanku kesana sebenarnya adalah.. melihatmu."

"Melihatku?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku ingin melihatmu. Melihat apa kau baik-baik saja atau tidak. Melihat apa kau terluka atau tidak," Jelas Sasuke. "Dan ketika malam, ketika kau memperhatikanku dari balkon kamarmu. Sebenarnya saat itu aku juga memperhatikanmu. Hanya saja aku bersembunyi di balik tirai. Kau selalu berdiri di sana. Kau tidak akan masuk ke dalam kamarmu sebelum aku tidur. Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti itu. maka dari itu aku selalu mematikan lampuku lebih awal. Aku ingin kau segera masuk ke dalam kamarmu. Aku tidak ingin kau banyak terkena angin malam. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit," Lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto terkesiap. Perlahan mencoba mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang dikatakan Sasuke. Sasuke memperhatikannya? Apa itu berarti perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"Tapi kau dan Sakura.."

"Itu tidak benar," Sasuke membantah "Aku dan dia tidak ada apa-apa. Aku juga melihatmu waktu itu, saat Sakura menciumku. Aku tahu kau di sana. Aku mengikutimu, aku melihatmu menangis di atap." Genggaman Sasuke mengerat saat ingatan sosok rapuh Naruto terlintas dalam kepalanya. "Sungguh, melihatmu seperti itu sangat membuat hatiku sakit. Gomenasai.."

Tak terasa air mata Naruto kembali jatuh setelah dua hari ini mengering. Dia tidak menyangka. Dia merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, tapi melihat mata itu. Manik hitam milik Sasuke, memaksanya untuk mempercayai semuanya.

Sasuke kembali menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya, "Hentikan… kau sudah terlalu banyak menangis karenaku," Kata Sasuke. "Kau tahu? Aku selalu ingin memelukmu seperti ini saat kau menangis. Aku lelah hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh tanpa berani melakukan apapun." Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Naruto intens, "Aku mencintaimu. Kau mencintaiku?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Hanya itu yang dapat dilakukannya. Seluruh energinya habis. Diserap oleh setiap pelukan, tatapan dan kata-kata Sasuke. Dia benar-benar kehabisan energi sekarang.

"Arigatou, Naruto.. aku berjanji kau tidak akan merasa sia-sia mencintaiku selama sepuluh tahun lebih ini,"

"Kau bahkan tahu itu?"

"Tentu. Siapapun tahu itu. Semua terlihat sangat jelas dari tatapan matamu," canda Sasuke. Pipi Naruto memerah, "Tidak perlu malu, kau malah terlihat semakin manis jika seperti ini." Sasuke menyeringai tipis melihat rona merah itu kian pekat.

Naruto meninju lengan Sasuke pelan, "Teme... jangan bercanda! mana mungkin aku manis... aku ini laki-laki! Aku tidak manis tapi tampan." Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto seraya tersenyum lembut, "kau memang manis Naru." Si _blonde_ hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang merona.

"Kemarin bahkan sampai tadi pun aku menganggapmu orang paling jahat di dunia ini. Tapi ternyata… kau lebih jahat dari yang ku bayangkan," ucap Naruto setelah kembali menghadap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit tak mengerti, "Apa? Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Kau jahat telah membuatku menunggu lama. Kau pikir waktu sepuluh tahun itu sebentar? Kau jahat.." Kata Naruto dengan nada merajuk.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku. Aku payah karena tidak segera membebaskan perasaan terkekangmu itu.."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya sementara manik birunya melirik pada laki-laki di depannya. "Aishiteru, Sasuke. Su-sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan itu." pemuda pirang itu kini tak berani menatap Sasuke.

Senyum hangat terulas jelas di wajah Sasuke. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu menarik tangan Naruto tiba-tiba dan menarik dagu pemuda pirang itu untuk membuat kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Manik biru laut itu membulat sempurna.

"Arigatou, Aishiteru mo Naruto" ujar Sasuke selepas mencium bibir ranum Naruto.

Wajah Naruto kini mulai memerah dan semakin pekat saat Sasuke tertawa kecil dan kembali memeluknya. Pemuda pirang itu kini bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Penantian yang tak pastinya selama sepuluh tahun, akhirnya terjawab. Perasaan yang dikiranya terbang sendiri, ternyata ada yang mengikutinya. Naruto bersyukur dan tidak pernah menyesal mencintai Sasuke. Tidak akan pernah menyesal.

.

.

.

 _FIN_

 _AN/ Piiu-chan maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Semoga gak marah karena baru sekarang aku publish hehehe._


End file.
